Our Fate
by Camellia Cadence
Summary: Takdir. Satu kata yang melandasi semua peristiwa. Satu kata yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan. Tapi, bagaimana jika ambisi, uang, dendam, dan cinta juga terlibat didalamnya? First fanfic, bad summary, warning inside. RnR?


Bayangan itu seolah begitu nyata.

Terdapat dua insan disana. Berteduh dibawah pohon Sakura, dengan jemari yang saling menyusup diantara cela-cela. Saat keheningan tercipta, kepala gadis itu menengadah, iris indahnya mengamati burung-burung yang berkicau melewati mereka dengan sepasang sayap yang mengepak diudara. Terbang, mengikuti arus angin yang mengarah ke utara.

Dua senyuman terulas. Dengan jemari yang masih saling menggenggam tanpa melepas, mereka lalu berdiri diiringi dengan senyuman yang masih terulas.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan bayangan itu menghilang. Menjadi potongan-potongan berwarna putih yang pergi bersama angin yang mengambang.

.

.

.

**Camellia Cadence's Present**

**Our Fate****  
**_a drama/romance multi-chapter fanfiction with Kazune & Karin as the main pairing  
_

**Disclaimer**: Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge Donbo.  
**Warning**: AU, AR, sedikit OOC, diksi yang buruk, serta cerita yang terkesan abstrak dan kaku.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: **The Beginning

Hari sudah sore. Langit yang semula biru telah berubah menjadi oranye yang sedikit bercampur dengan warna kuning. Burung-burung mulai berterbangan dengan kelompok mereka untuk kembali ke sarang mereka masing-masing.

Didalam sebuah rumah sakit, tampak segelintir orang duduk di kursi pasien dengan memakai baju kimono berwarna hitam. Harum bunga adenium menyeruak masuk seakan tak ingin melewatkan. Suasana duka juga menyelimuti saat itu. Kepergian Nyonya Kujyou—Kujyou Suzuka—membawa kesedihan yang mendalam bagi keluarga dan kerabat dekatnya.

"_K_-_Kaasan_ ... Jangan meninggalkanku, kumohon!" tangis Kazusa sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ibu-nya yang dibalut sarung putih dengan putus asa. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, lolos, dan menggenang lagi. Terus diulang tanpa mengenal putus asa. Gadis bersurai blonde itu sama sekali tak peduli jika ia sedang bersama keluarga kecilnya—minus Himeka—yang sedang menghambat perlakuannya, yang ia lakukan hanyalah berusaha membangunkan Ibu yang paling ia sayangi itu dari tidur panjang. Walau ... semua itu jelas sia-sia.

Sementara yang lain, hanya bisa menunduk sambil menyembunyikan ekspresi pilu mereka. Beberapa dari mereka pun juga sukses meloloskan air mata. Apalagi, pribadi Suzuka yang terkenal ramah dan lembut, membuat mereka mengingat kebaikan-kebaikan yang dilakukan oleh wanita berusia kepala tiga tersebut. Kebaikan yang dilakukan oleh hati yang mulia, namun belum sempat terbalas.

Himeka menangis tertahan. Walaupun tak hanya Kazusa yang merasa kehilangan yang amat besar, putri bungsu keluarga Kujyou itu hanya bisa berdiam diri di kursi tamu pasien bersama kerabat dekat Ibunya. Ia tak sanggup untuk melihat Ibunya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, karena sama seperti Kazusa, ia ingin Ibu yang ia sayangi itu bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Bangun, tersenyum lembut, dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun, sekali lagi, semuanya jelas sia-sia.

"Hei, Himeka, tak ingin masuk kedalam?" Suara dingin Kazune menyambut indra pendengaran Himeka. Nada yang terdengar sedikit bergetar membuat Himeka yakin bahwa kakak kandungnya itu habis menangis, walau hanya sekedar meneteskan empat atau lima air mata.

Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bisa mencengkram erat kimono hitam yang dikenakannya. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai membuat wajahnya sedikit tertutupi. Air mata yang menetes dari pelupuk matanya membasahi punggung tangan miliknya.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup melanda, Himeka masih bergeming, walau Kazune berdiri di ambang pintu, ia dapat samar-samar melihat bibir Himeka yang hendak bergerak. "A-aku ... Selama ini, aku terlalu banyak membuat kesalahan dan membuat _Kaa_-_san_ sering kesal walau ditutupi olehnya ... Aku hanya tak ingin, jika aku masuk ke ruang mayat, aku hanya menghancurkan suasana dan membuat _Kaa_-_san_ kesal lagi padaku ... Kau tahu, Kazune-_niisan_ ...," ucapnya masih sambil menahan air mata, "a-aku ... hanyalah sampah—"

"BERHENTI MENGATAKAN KALAU KAU SAMPAH, HIMEKA!" bentak Kazune keras—tanpa memperdulikan bahu Himeka yang terlihat semakin bergetar dan tatapan mendelik dari beberapa kerabat dekat Ibunya. Iris safir itu menatap tajam adik kandungnya. "Kau tahu? Diantara kami, yang paling dibanggakannya adalah dirimu. Walau tubuhmu itu lebih mirip dengan _Tou-san_ ... Pernahkah kau mendengar? Dia bangga karena semua sifatmu didapat darinya, dan karena itu ia bisa mengerti alasan mengapa kau membuat kesalahan dan memaafkanmu walau rasa kecewa pasti ada tertanam dihatinya. Percaya dengan dirimu sendiri, Himeka. Bersikaplah dewasa, dan minta maaflah pada Ibu." ujarnya lembut sambil menghampiri Himeka dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

Himeka mendongak—menampilkan iris _topaz_ yang bergelinang air mata, "Terima kasih, Kazune-_niisan _... Disaat seperti ini, aku malah—"

"Berhenti merasa bersalah, Himeka. Lebih baik simpan rasa bersalahmu itu dan ucapkan pada Ibu," potong Kazune lagi-lagi. "Dia pasti akan semakin bangga pada dirimu, dan dia pasti akan memaafkanmu."

Himeka mengangguk sekilas, sambil beranjak dari kursi pasien untuk membasuh wajahnya di toilet wanita. Sedangkan Kazune hanya bisa menghela nafas.

_Tuhan, kapan kau berhenti memberikan cobaan padaku? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi ..._

.

.

.

"Pengacara Kujyou! Pengacara Kujyou!"

Suara teriakan polisi dari arah ujung lorong rumah sakit mengalihkan pandangan semua dokter, perawat, pasien sampai penjenguk. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan kepalanya seraya melambaikan tangannya yang menggenggam kaleng minuman. Pakaiannya yang bukan pakaian pengacara seperti biasanya membuatnya malas berlari.

Himeka yang saat itu ingin mencari Kazune, mengurungkan niatnya ketika iris coklatnya mendapati polisi yang sedang berlari menghampiri kakaknya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu kemudian memutuskan untuk mendengarkan tanpa ketahuan—menguping lebih tepatnya.

Sesampainya polisi itu di hadapan sang pengacara yang memintanya menyelidiki kasus ini, polisi itu pun berujar, "Kami sudah selidiki motif mengapa Suzuka-_san_ meninggal," Ia menyodorkan sebuah map kecil, "masuk dalam intinya saja, ia dibunuh oleh orang yang dendam kepadanya. Kau bisa melihat perinciannya didalam map ini." jelas polisi yang memiliki rambut coklat agak panjang itu. Kazune mengangguk.

"Ya. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Nishikiori-_san_. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

Polisi itu tampak menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. "Um, ya, sama-sama, Pengacara Kujyou. Lagipula, aku tidak menyelidikinya sendirian. Dan kau tak perlu berhutang budi. Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Selepas perginya polisi bernama keluarga Nishikiori itu, Kazune terduduk lemas diatas lantai rumah sakit. Bagaikan orang yang memiliki gangguan jiwa, putra sulung dari keluarga Kujyou itu mengepalkan tangannya dan mendaratkannya diatas lantai berkali-kali dengan keras. Iris safirnya yang mulai bercampur dengan warna merah, membuat Himeka panik dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"_D-doushite_, Kazune-_niisan_?" Gadis bermanik coklat itu mengguncangkan tubuh kakak kandungnya sambil terisak pelan. Iris itu kini juga berurai air mata. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemas_._

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, Himeka. Kembalilah, Kazusa, _Tou-san_, dan Kyuu-_chan_ sedang menunggu selagi kerabat dekat Ibu sedang masuk ke ruang mayat Ibu." usir Kazune secara tidak langsung. Namun, Himeka menggangguk mengerti. Ia tahu kakaknya sedang ingin sendiri. Walau meninggalkannya dengan berat hati, ia ingin kakaknya berangsur membaik. Ia pun pergi ke tempat keluarganya menunggu sesudah membantu Kazune duduk di kursi tamu pasien.

"Hai, Kazune-_kun_, aku turut berduka cita," Seorang gadis bersurai _brunette_ menghampirinya dengan seulas senyuman. "Apa kabar? Sudah lama tidak bertemu ..."

Iris safir itu membelalak.

"K-Karin?"

.

.

.

Angin berhembus. Keheningan tercipta diantara dua insan. Mereka duduk di kursi taman sambil memandangi rembulan yang sedang memancarkan cahaya. Suara jangkrik turut mengisi keheningan yang tercipta.

"Jadi ... kenapa kau bisa disini, Kazune-_kun_?" mulai Karin—berbasa-basi—tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Kazune mendengus. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu, Karin. Kalau kau tidak tahu, untuk apa kau mengatakan berbela sungkawa, eh?"

"Ah, iya juga ya. Hahaha." kata Karin dengan tawa yang sedikit dipaksakan seraya mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda berambut blonde disebelahnya. "Hei, Kazune-_kun_, apa kau sekarang menjadi pengacara?"

"Kuharap teriakan polisi di lorong tadi sudah cukup menjelaskan," sahut Kazune dengan nada dingin. "Kau sendiri? Menjadi dokter, eh?"

"Um ... tidak, sih, hanya menjadi perawat cadangan. Kuharap kau tidak akan tertawa mengingat aku selalu peringkat terakhir di kelas saat masih SMP," ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum. _Lost contact_ selama delapan tahun lamanya ternyata tidak membuat Kujyou Kazune banyak berubah. Pemuda itu masih suka berkata dengan nada dingin khasnya. "Kazune-_kun_, bisa minta nomor teleponmu? Mengingat kau sekarang menjadi pengacara, itu akan sangat mendukung profesiku."

Kazune mengernyit. "Jangan konyol, Karin. Kau pikir, apa hubungannya pekerjaan seorang pengacara dengan pekerjaan seorang perawat cadangan? Kau itu di bidang medis, Karin. Aku di bidang hukum." ucapnya menolak. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Karin.

"Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak hanya menjalankan satu profesi?"

Iris safir itu membelalak lagi.

"Kazune-_kun_, kuharap kau tidak memberikan reaksi semacam itu. Itu menyinggungku, kau tahu." kata Karin seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baik, baik. Jadi apa profesimu yang satu itu?" tanya Kazune langsung _to the point_. "Kuharap dengan adanya profesimu itu sama sekali tidak menyusahkan pekerjaanku sebagai pengacara." tukasnya menyeringai.

Karin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hei, hei, ini justru menguntungkanmu, tahu. Walau menyusahkan, aku yakin kau akan senang menjalaninya. Berhenti menyindirku seakan aku terlalu bodoh."

Kazune mendengus kesal. Amarahnya sudah berada di puncak dan siap meletus. "Ya, ya, terserah apa katamu. Jadi apa profesimu? Jangan terlalu banyak membuang waktu."

"Seorang penyelidik dari agen kepolisian. Puas?" Gadis bersurai _brunette_ itu lalu berusaha menyabarkan dirinya sendiri. "Dan kebetulan ... aku sedang menyelidiki sebuah kasus. Kasus itu adalah kasus duapuluh tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya saat aku menemukan orangtuaku terbunuh mengenaskan, serta Himeka-_chan_ dengan teman masa kecilnya yang menemukanku hampir mati kedinginan—"

"Dan kau harusnya berterima kasih padanya. Dia telah menyelamatkan hidupmu," Kazune terdiam sejenak. "... apa? teman masa kecilnya? Siapa? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia punya teman masa kecil. Setahuku, dia hanya bermain dengan Kazusa selama aku dibawa oleh Ayahku untuk menemaninya melanjutkan kuliahnya."

"Makanya diam dulu, _baka_!" Satu jitakan pun mendarat di kening pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu. "Dulu, aku sempat bertanya namanya, dan yang aku ingat nama keluarganya Karasuma. Lalu, saat aku selidiki, pembunuh Bibi Suzuka berkaitan dengan pembunuh orangtuaku, walau aku belum tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua itu."

"Darimana kau tahu pembunuh Ibuku?" tanya Kazune diiringi tatapan tajam. "Kau aneh."

"Tentu saja, map itu menjelaskan semuanya," jawab Karin santai. "Kau ingat kan, Nishikiori-_san_ bilang padamu kalau dia tidak menyelidikinya sendirian?"

"Jangan bilang ... kau yang membantunya menyelidiki motif pembunuhan Ibuku?"

"Tepat. Aku dan Nishikiori-_san_ sudah saling mengenal. Lama, sangat lama. Bahkan sebelum mengenal kau, Kazusa-_san_, dan Himeka-_chan_," jawab Karin dengan nada yang lagi-lagi santai, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung dari putra sulung Kujyou. "Dulu, kami sahabat semasa kecil. Dan kami akhirnya berpisah saat orangtuanya terbunuh. Lalu, tak lama kemudian, orangtuaku ikut terbunuh. Mengingat orangtua kami sama-sama mendirikan perusahaan besar, itu sangat mencurigakan bukan?" Karin tersenyum. "Apalagi, dari SD sampai kuliah, Bibi Suzuka paling dekat dengan Ibuku. Terkadang kalau tidak bertemu, mereka masih menyempatkan diri untuk berkomunikasi dari jarak jauh."

Kazune menggangguk mengerti. Semuanya masuk akal. Ia masih mengingat saat baru pulang dari Inggris bersama Ayahnya, Ibunya terlihat cepat akrab dengan Karin. Padahal kata Himeka saat itu, Karin adalah anak yatim piatu yang ditolongnya seminggu yang lalu.

"Dan sekarang, aku ingin melakukan penawaran. Bagaimana jika kita menyelidiki ini bersama-sama? Mengingat hanya Nishikiori-_san_ yang membuka identitasnya sebagai polisi dan penyelidik, sementara aku hanya sebagai perawat cadangan di rumah sakit besar, aku rasa itu cukup membantu untuk mengetahui dalang dibalik semua pembunuhan ini, apalagi dengan adanya kau sebagai pengacara."

"Baik, aku terima penawaranmu. Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar seperti ini?" Kazune tersenyum mengejek. "Dulu kan kau bodoh."

Dan jitakan kedua dari Hanazono Karin melayang tepat di keningnya.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**author note**:

Astagaa, saya gak tau kenapa saya bisa buat fict abal seperti iniiiii #pundungdipojokan. Yah, untuk _chapter_ ini, yang ditampilin baru tiga karakter ya. Soalnya ini yang melandasi semua yang terjadi di chapter kedepan. Untuk informasi umur sementara, bakal dikasih tau di chapter selanjutnya, tapi untuk perkiraan, mereka umurnya 20-an ya.

Oh iya, salam kenal semua. Saya _author_ baru, mohon bimbingannya ya. Jika ada kesalahan yang tidak saya ketahui mohon diberitahu, karena mau bagaimanapun saya baru menulis walau sudah lama menjadi pembaca. Dan maaf kalau bahasanya terkesan terlalu serius atau kaku, karena saya ga bisa nulis dengan gaya bahasa yang ringan #pundunglagi.

Oke, sekian~ maaf banyak bacot.

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading! ;)**

**Mind to review?**

.

.

.

Regards,

Camellia Cadence


End file.
